Promises Broken
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: It amazed him how she knew every single bit about him, how she looked right through him, and it astonished her how he showed so much emotions to her and her only...but it killed both of them to know that the distance between them was even larger than that


**

* * *

**

Inspired by the song "9 crimes" by Damien Rice. This is quite a sad story, but I like it even so. Only a ones-shot, so no chapters =)

**Enjoy people :3**

* * *

**_Promises Broken_**

„I Promise..." He whispered with so much passion it deafened her.

His eyes focused hard on hers, the obsidian orbs bringing froth emotions of such thickness it would've baffled any person who knew Sasuke- this wasn't the known, cold-hearted man who isolated himself from the rest of the world. This was a man who was so relieved someone, _yes someone,_ actually _understood_ his suffer, actually understood his feelings, his thoughts, his actions, who could predict his pondering, who knew how to make him smile heartedly.

He was so _happy_, so content.

And all because of _her_.

And now he had to leave her. _Leave_ her, like a mother left its injured young because there was no other choice. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It was the choice of an incoherent idiot.

_A fool, a fucking bastard, a traitor, an asshole…_ he cursed madly in his mind, not regretting anything he showed to her, the emotions evident in his face, the way he clamoured her hand longingly. He thought, actually believed, that if he let her go just a split of a second, one moment, she would brake and fade away, disappearing from his life, which would return to its sombre, dark formation it originally had.

He cursed harshly, his grip tightening furiously, though not too strong as to hurt her, no. He'd brake his arms and legs before he'd even _slightly _cause her pain.

But then again, right now he was causing her the most threatening pain in her whole life. He was damaging her so much, braking her, destroying her, inside out.

Her soft, silky locks curled around behind her ear and tumbled like a waterfall to her waist. Those glittering, almond orbs gazed at him with such intensity Sasuke believed she knew _everything_ about him. He felt so exposed, but so magnificent that she could _actually_ see right through him. Nonetheless of his sorrow, a smile tugged at his lips and he didn't resist.

He hoped the smile was contagious, so it would pass onto her. He hoped it so much, for seeing her cry like there was no tomorrow tore at his soul and heart like a mad wolf.

Like a ravished monster without weeks of food ahead.

_He _was a monster, ripped apart from his most valuable possession, from what he cared for so incredibly much it killed him to know he wouldn't see it for so long.

The raven haired boy's memory wandered across to the days where he'd wake up next to her (when he stayed over at her house or she around his) and how he'd stare at her peaceful and fascinating form. She was so beautiful, _so damn beautiful_, she was more angelic than the greatest of angels, no flower could fit her description, no model could top her, nobody, nothing, nada, niente, she was his _life_, his sunshine in the morning and his lullaby in the night. He recalled how he'd smile so heartedly, how his fingers would graze her lips softly-_ so softly_- and how he'd trace their perfect shape, just to press his own lips against them and kiss her lovingly. He'd linger on the touch, savouring it so much, for it was so addictive, worse than any drug in the world.

The thoughts forced him to hug her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping his warmth and safety would pass over to her, forever staying on her. His hands buried themselves into her glistening hair, adoring the feeling and her sweet cherry smell. The soft rosy taste of her lips, the priceless look she gave him. Those emerald orbs…

He buried his face into the side of her neck, covering it in the heavenly darkness it gave him.

"I love you…" He uttered nearly inaudibly, only noticeable for Sakura. And yes, that was his intention, he wanted her, and only _her_ to hear, for it was meant only for her, for no one else, and it would never be said to someone else with the same affectionate and longing voice, so soft and tender, so calm yet still full of cracks and rips.

The hot tears dripped sluggishly down her reddened cheeks, obscuring her passionate gaze. She felt her heart crack, _hearing _it, it stung and panged intensely she thought it would explode any second, and then stop the other.

Her rouge lips parted slightly. She tried to find the right words, those meant for only him and no one else, but she couldn't, the suffocating pain throttled her heart and voice. Furiously, she bit her lower lip hard, until she tasted a slight metallic aroma that filled her whole mouth and obscured Sasuke's scent. This made her even madder.

Surprised, she found herself pressed against his lips. His rough tongue flickered against her lower lip and wiped away the drops of blood left on it. His tongue was like a rare crème, which heals wounds in split seconds.

His nose slowly staggered across her watered cheek, his eyes meeting with hers, and the tension rose again. He licked the remains of her tears away, lingering on the salty taste.

Breathing in deeply, Sakura scented the maddening scent Sasuke owned. His smell was so addictive, it was her unbearable obsession. Again, she breathed in, hitching and sobbing quietly. Her chest was heaving from the weeping, but she didn't care. This was their last moment together, she wouldn't stop, not even in weeks. Maybe never.

Her tight, long sleeved top didn't prevent her from the cold surge of wind that attacked her. But as Sasuke pulled his jacket around her protectively, a hot shiver ran down her spine, her eyes blurring again, but she felt so warm, so home, so safe, she could've screamed with frustration. Why, oh why did god have to split her from him. Her only light in life, and he would extinguish it, leaving her in completed darkness. Leaving her shattered, with so many shards missing.

And she hated him for it, she hated Sasuke for it too, she hated him as much as she loved him, even though those feelings of love were so extremely strong, so unbreakable, and her hate was so numbed, so brittle, she loved him more every second that passed by silently.

Another strong wind rattled the trees and leaves, leaving the grass and flowers to dance sorrowfully. She pressed herself harshly against his firm, muscled chest. Her tears flowed from new down her heated cheeks.

The black eyed boy pushed her a little apart, not leaving his touch on her, then brushed smoothly across her cheeks, rubbing off the tears that flowed for him, and him only.

* * *

_2 years later…_

"Coming!" She called merrily after her blond friend, who ran off towards the P.E. court.

Sakura pulled her shorts on and then skipped out.

The cherry blossom trees were blooming with such power and such astonishing shades of pink it mesmerized her. Sweet petals rode the wind and brushed past her, tugging at her hair, some getting stuck in its tangles.

A volleyball came smashing towards her, but reflexively, Sakura intertwined her fingers with each other from both hands and bent slightly, leaving the ball to bounce off them and shoot up over the net and towards Hinata, who awaited it with her hands to make a volley.

The match continued; people barked commands, especially Ino, who was the leader of the team Sakura was in. This continued until the teacher blew the whistle and strictly ordered them to stop, counting the points (Ino's team won), then leaving the teams to return to their changing rooms to prepare for afternoon maths.

The nineteen year old pink haired girl stared at the black board covered in chalky writing, mathematical formulas and different explanations. She jotted each down, solving the exercises on the next page of her book. Even though she tried to resist it strongly, her eyes returned to the window, where she stared at the crowded cherry trees.

Her mind returned to the one man who haunted her day and night, who was engraved into her heart. She smiled very delicately.

"Haruno-san!" The teacher croaked, making her jump.

Immediately she continued with her work. At university, she had no time to waste with such thoughts.

* * *

_5 years later…_

"If you fit these ammunitions into it, the bullets have the capability to crack the skull and get stuck into it at least half way. But if you take the newer version, which is a kind of mixture of steel and gold, you'll crack the skull without doubt and hit the brain. Perfect method for immediate death." Sasuke explained, smirking.

"Man mate, you're good at this stuff aren't ya." The brown haired man laughed, placing a hand heavily on the raven haired man's shoulder.

"Well, Shikamaru, I need _some_ hobby don't I? Otherwise I'll die of boredom."

"How d'you do this mate, you got your own proper businesses, teach sword fighting _and_ have time to listen ta all of those problems people rant 'bout." The man scratched the back of his head as he watched Sasuke righted his indigo jacket, "What a drag, it would top it off if you had a girlfriend or wife mate."

The onyx eyed boy's face darkened threateningly, and for the first time in his life, Shikamaru saw something incredulous.

So much hurt was replaced by the knowing eyes he'd seen just a second ago. So much longing, hurt, discomfort… Uchiha Sasuke looked like the most brittle person of the whole wide world.

"Hey mate, everythin' alright?" Shikamaru shifted slightly from the tension.

Sasuke's gaze wandered towards the window, seeing the busy streets of L.A., "Did you know that the cherry blossoms bloom right now in Japan? It looks magnificent, especially at dawn."

"What?" His male pal gave him an irritated look.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru, don't you worry."

* * *

_7 years later…_

She packed another piece of clothing into her suitcase, her gloved hands grazing something hard and cold. Digging into the mounts of material, she found a frame, protruding a picture.

It was a winter scenery, with pitching mountains and hills of fine snow. At the front stood the pink haired female, smiling so merrily it shocked her. Wrapped into the arms and jacket of her one and only love, she stood there. Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder, smirking so cutely, his eyes sparkling knowingly as he held onto Sakura.

Her grip tightened ferociously, but she didn't destroy the glass. Instead, she wrapped it up in her scarf- which he had bought for her- and buried it deep within her suitcase, hindering her view of it with more shirts, jumpers and trousers, as she continued her packing.

The sudden rush of intensive emotions forced her lips to jag downwards and the tears to swell up and rush down her cheek- just this time, he wouldn't come to brush them away, or to give her a comforting embrace…

Sakura staggered towards the window and stared outside at the wintry country.

She was going to leave today.

She was going to leave her family and move from Japan to France. She was going to be strong now, so she could be a good fashion designer.

No, she didn't blame Sasuke for his sudden movement. That he left wasn't his fault, neither hers. Maybe it was destiny, the way of nature. Maybe it was bound to happen.

He went for a good reason. And she stayed for a good one too. His business and family inheritance was deemed to separate them sooner or later- they weren't meant for each other. He was a rich boy, one with lots of knowledge, experience and talent. She was an ordinary girl, one with creativity, with the need to freedom and her wonderful yet complicated attitude.

It didn't fit, the poles rejected each other, even though they longed so damn much for each other. _So fucking, damn, damn much!!_

_What is he doing right now…_ She wondered, her leafy green eyes sparkling as the dawn sun glowed softy against them.

Sakura managed to contain herself- she held the emotions back like a master. She knew those outbreaks would make her eventually sink in a void of endless sorrow that would then kill her slowly, and painfully. It would hurt so much, any physical pain would be more welcomed than _that. _

There was a simple method.

To forget him…

An arrow shot through her heart and blurred her view. At least that is how she felt. She was trying to brake her promise, and she detested herself so much, _loathed _herself so damn much, she would just burst out into tears and take back every idiotic thought that crossed her mind.

_No, don't think that bitch! You __**can't**__ do that!! _She sobbed and hiccupped, bit she didn't care anymore.

* * *

_"Promise me…" She whispered sweetly, tenderly, lovingly at him, her nose taking in his scent to its full extent, adoring it ever the more. She gave him the most penetrating smile she had in reserve, "That you will come back one day…"_

_He smiled back at her with an enormous amount of passion and softness, "I promise…" He pressed his lips against hers so softly it made her want to weep again._

"_Promise me…" He uttered in a nearly childlike tone, "That you will never forget me."_

"_As long as I live." She answered with a voice stronger than she felt._

_He gave her another passionate embrace, enjoying the moment fully._

* * *

_9 years later…_

"We can discuss this through, no doubt. Get the lawyers to concentrate on that case and I'll deal with the other dispute." Sasuke ordered, his words cold and strict, holding strong authority.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!" A man called, panting and puffing out air.

"What?"

"An important call on line 7, you must answer!"

"Who is it." He inquired rather uninterested.

"A customer, but one wicked one, he's gonna pay us billions if you deal this out!"

"I'll see, thank you."

Sasuke loomed over the phone as his men left the office.

He froze, his heart jolting a beat.

A picture of the cute and adorable pink haired female flickered on in his mind; an unforgettable picture of a hurt girl.

He thought about how they'd first desired to call each other nearly every night, despite the costs, to hear each other and be aware of the other's life.

But he didn't.

Sasuke knew, he was assured that if he called her, she would cry every time, she would brake out in emotions upon hearing his voice, just how he would, just that he wouldn't manage to cry for the pressure on him would push them deep back into the depths they'd escape from.

He knew that his heart would slowly crack and slow down with every one of her words. He knew his longing and his love would grow to such thick intensity it would beat him every day with regret, with guilt and love, with adoration…

So he didn't call her. But he also knew the loss of contact killed Sakura silently.

She wrote him letters. Every week he'd get one, written with her flowing, French style writing, covered with the extremely addictive smell of hers which would obscure his thoughts for a split second. He would imagine her perfect form writing it, her facial expressions.

He knew she knew how he would feel when he'd read them.

And read he would every single one of them. Five, six times, if not more.

But he'd never answer.

Never.

Not once…

He couldn't, he would probably send her a letter soaked with so much emotions and cheesy words, so idiotic and unlike him, making her maybe worried about his attitude.

No, he couldn't do that.

So he simply left them, locked in a special cupboard no one except him had access to. And he'd read them ever so often. Sometimes she'd send him pages and pages of what she had lived through, all the adventures, feelings and thoughts, partly being what she assumed he felt and thought. Every single word would hold endless amounts of love.

Sometimes she'd only write a page, maybe only a half, or a few words.

It corrupted him too much…but he didn't care.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun!" She called playfully, "Come out! It's so nice!" She laughed at his frown and his small huff._

_Sakura jolted into the air, enjoying the cooling rain as it sprawled down her provokingly. She skipped and skirted across the muddy ground in her sneakers, giggling ever so often as her long locks straightened slowly from the moisture._

_The trees rustled in the wind, the water had ripples cross it and obscuring its surface._

_"Sasuke-kun!" She called again, her voice so sweet._

_Sasuke smiled warmly, loving her sight. He adored her way of enjoying the rain in the summer heat. He enjoyed to look at her perfect body, her priceless beauty…_

_Slowly he'd walk towards her, his left arm wrapping around her waist softly, his right hand cupping her face and his lips placing a sweet kiss onto her lips._

_"I'm here." He said calmly._

_She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closely to him. His grip tightened strongly, to make sure she wouldn't fall, slip, go and be blown away._

_"I love you…" He murmured into her ear, his steamy breath brushing past it so affectionately._

_"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

_He squinted his eyes, opening them lazily as he felt hot lips touch his own, a tongue rubbing his lower one and asking for permission to enter. Even though he was dazed, he granted her entrance, and even though his body was so tired, he would make his tongue dance a steamy and passionate dance with that of hers, combating with it, tasting and savouring her inside. She pressed harder, being so muddled up from his taste, and so obsessed, it seemed incurable._

_Her hand roamed across his bare chest, smiling at the soft touch, as his hands would slowly wander towards her stomach, stroking it provokingly. Then he softly grazed the side of her neck with his index finger, making her shiver with lust and love, incredulous **love**._

_He then broke their kiss and moved across her neck and towards her collar bone, listening to her soft giggles and feeling her calm heartbeat._

_They had made love not so often. Only about four, five times since they'd been together for seemingly endless years._

_But he'd enjoyed every time, every hot-aired, passionate night they shared, where their love was noticeable to an endless peak._

_Sasuke remembered the first time he entered her. It had been so new, so painful at first, but gradually grew to a memorable night of mountains of emotions. He had enjoyed it **so much**. She was his life, he loved her, loved her…_

* * *

_The first time they'd met, Sakura remembered this so clearly, she'd visited a fashion show. It was quite a unique one, and she was amazed about how her mother and her managed to get entrance._

_Sakura watched with sparkling eyes as the beautifully dressed models walked elegantly to and fro. She admired many dresses, outfits and other pieces of clothing as well as the shoes. It inspired her to no end, she craved to be just a good fashion designer as all the professionals here. Lights white with a tinge of blue cascaded across the room, clicks and clacks were audible, chatter and gasps or awes. She was just one of many, in a crowd._

_"The dress has quite an erotic form, especially where it lifts at the hip, thought the colour is rather bright and…not my taste, lets say it this way."_

_Sakura's head jolted in surprise as she saw a raven haired boy, the bangs spiky, leaning against a bar that protruded from one of the 'fences' to keep a steady distance between visitors and models. He wore a black jacket, his trousers combat style with khaki colours, his shirt white and trainers a deep indigo._

_He averted his onyx eyes towards her, "I guess you like this fashion stuff?" He smirked rather cutely._

_It made Sakura blush and bite her lower lip, "Yes…" She whispered._

_"So, what's your favourite outfit so far then?" He looked back towards the models with rather monotone eyes. His voice was cold and somehow piercing._

_"I don't know…they're all so pretty."_

_"Outfits or models?"_

_"B-Both…" She gazed at the carpeted floor._

_"I wouldn't show much adoration towards them girls. They may smile and send out vibes saying 'hey, I'm a sexy little thing, adore me', but in reality they're bitchy twats, skinnier than a vanished puppy and absolutely not pretty."_

_"But…"_

_"It's the make-up, girl, the special artistic talents of cosmetics and fashion designers that makes them seem so irresistible." His icy eyes focused on her again, "Don't put too much hope into them. But if you're keen on it…I could show you some of the garments backstage."_

_Sakura raised her eyebrows in astonishment, her pink locks bobbing slightly as she turned her head, "How the hell have you got access to them?"_

_The boy tapped the tip of his nose, "Not hard y'see, you just need to know or belong to the right people." He titled his head towards a man standing near the models that just exited from behind the translucent curtains._

_The emerald eyed girl knew him to be a rich man of authority, a successful person, from the Uchiha family. Stumbling across her mind, she recalled to of heard his name was Fukaku. Her eyes widened at the realisation, "He's your…"_

_"Yup, he is." The raven haired boy didn't seem very impressed by that fact, "So, care to see them?" He smirked again._

_Sakura nodded without hesitation, her lips curling upwards, so he lead her towards the backstage, explaining a few bits here and there._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He had introduced himself when she turned to leave._

_"Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

_The second time they'd met Sasuke had been in his football team outfit; a black shirt with blue flames and red and black trousers as well as trainers. 'Fire wielders' was their teams name. Sakura recalled how she had heard rumours about this team, that it was unbeatable, with mysterious tactics and precise playing, but that the members were also widely adored teens._

_Sasuke swivelled the football on his index finger of his left hand._

_"You…play football?" Sakura asked. They had met in a park full of cherry blossom trees._

_"Aha, have had a few matches in the past years, it's quite cool, and I've got many mates in the team. D'you like football?" He tugged the ball under his right arm._

_"Y-Yeah…I used to play it a lot" She blushed at the remembrance, "When I was little, I'm a crap player nonetheless."_

_The boy smirked cunningly, "You don't know if you don't prove yourself."_

_"What do you mean?" She frowned._

_"How about you have a practice with us, the guys wouldn't mind really, they wont do anything either, we've got quite a few watchers." Those emotionless orbs met hers again, penetrating her._

_"S-Sure…" Her eyes were large and glistening with amazement._

_"C'mon then." He grinned now, making her blush furiously._

* * *

_It had been the third time when he first kissed her. Sasuke had taken her out to go ice-skating with his team and a few other mates, which she gradually accepted. He then had offered to take her home, which she accepted too, reluctant though, for she knew he lived a pretty big distance away from her._

_"That was **awesome**!" She cheered as they exited, "Your friends are so **cool**!"_

_He chuckled at her remark, "Yep, they are." They halted in front of a bench and slumped down after brushing the fresh snow off._

_"One day I'll have to show you my friends…" She whispered softly._

_"Indeed, though…you know with girls…" He averted his look as she remembered his magnetic effect towards the females._

_"Don't worry, they're not like those bitches you find walking around. Well…maybe one would actually annoy you with flirting and lovey-dovey eyes…but she forgets her fancies quickly." She giggled at the thought of her major friend, Ino._

_"Yeah, I could always quickly tell her I was taken."_

_Sakura nodded, smiling, until she questioned herself if he actually **was** taken._

_"Do you…have a girlfriend?" She murmured in a slight rush._

_It earned her a frown first, but soon he deciphered her words, "Oh, no…no no, but…"_

_"But…?" She felt a sudden surge of her heart, pounding like a madman on the escape._

_"There is someone…I like." His smile returned again._

_The thirteen year old boy showed, for the first time, to Sakura at least, true emotions of caring and some kind of love or adoration._

_"Oh…" It was barely audible, and it shocked her how broken her voice sounded. Was she really in love with this boy? Surely she knew him some time, even though they only mainly talked, especially in school. Could love come so quickly?_

_And even though she tried to deny it, the pang in her heart thrust her it into a shadowed corner, darkening the cage her soul was locked inside._

_"Sakura-chan…" He murmured with his cold, yet amazingly tender voice._

_She turned towards him, only now realizing how red she was and how near to_ _tears._

_That was the time she thought she would explode into emotions of love._

_He smiled…_

_Smiled so sweetly, like a small child having just found someone they really cared for, or something. His eyes glittered with so much happiness, his lips a tight upwards curl._

_"That girl…" He whispered softly into her ear, as he neared her face._

_Sakura kept her head in place, turned towards him, observing his facial expressions._

_"That girl…she…" He averted his orbs back to the white ground, "She…I love her a lot, I think. She gives me these weird feelings, so weird and unknown, for all my life I just follow my dad's footsteps, pushing away every feeling left inside me until I was number than a furless kitten in the winter snow…I thought everything within me had died…and yet…this girl…" He looked at her passionately, "You're…this girl, you bought back all these feelings, made them bloom again. I'm so confused, but…" He leaned down, swiftly pressing his lips against hers, "I…love you." And he leaned down to kiss her again, which she returned, ignoring those hot tears that plumped onto the snow, darkening a few areas._

* * *

_He kissed her neck softly, nibbling it, caressing it, then grazed with his lips across her cheek and back to her lips, locking them, deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth._

_She enjoyed every bit of it. He broke off the kiss, wandering towards her collarbone and licking it sweetly. He held her tight against himself, the hot water gushing down at them like a soft waterfall, whilst the steam obscured the inside of the room and the shower._

_Sasuke loved to shower with her, she giggled delicately, making him want more and more of her voice, more moans and calls, more calming sounds._

_His hand roamed across her side and along her stomach, tracing it towards her belly button. From time to time he would caress her thighs, more giggles erupting from her sweetened voice._

_He savoured her taste endlessly, smiling against her skin and having her tighten her hold onto his neck. This was what he adored, this thrill, this outburst of emotions, which seemed so miniscule. Oh he worshiped her, her and her body, but moreover her inner beauty._

_She was now a part of him, and he of her…_

* * *

_13 years later…_

Sakura closed the book, marking the page with the sweet kitten bookmark she owned. A gentle breeze made the leaves and flowers dance excitedly in the park. The trees half blinded the sun and only allowed small rays to hit the soft green grass, as well as Sakura, who sat there with a long sleeved, tight pink shirt, covering her hands in gloves. Her half skirt half trousers moved slightly with the wind. A cherry blossom was flung off from its tree and rotated many times in a few curves towards her, until it landed on her lap near her hand.

She picked it up with much care, smiling sweetly. It reminded her strongly of the affectionate man in her life. How she longed for him, to be together with him, how a single touch would do to tell her he hadn't forgotten his promise, that he was still thinking about the day he'd return to her and would enter the doors into her life and love again. She craved that day, she craved that _man!_ She needed him, she was addicted to him. Sakura sighed in anguish.

The stem was half cut off, but still on. She gently placed the blossom behind her left ear.

He loved the sight.

Sasuke watched the emerald eyed girl greedily from the balcony. He wanted her, needed her so desperately. He would've jumped down, despite any injury, galloped towards her, hugging her, kissing her, holding her,_ loving_ her!

His life died without her…

Sakura shifted slightly. She felt a gaze tightening on her, but when her eyes investigated her surrounding, she only found the tranquil park surrounding, and a mansion covered with vines.

She knew that mansion was long deserted. It was rotten, broken and apparently _haunted._ She chuckled at the thought.

_Everyone says a house or building is haunted when it's isolated_… Her lips parted slightly, _am I haunted…?_

He smiled at her pondering sight. The vines and leaves obscured his figure, so he didn't wonder she didn't notice him when she looked in his direction. And he was glad she didn't notice, for he didn't want her to.

He simply couldn't face her anymore. If he did it, then it would destroy everything. Only one touch was enough to make them inseparable, so dependent on each other like a new born foal is on its mother, and its mother on the foal as a heir. He knew he would brake out in emotions, in love and passion and he would never let her go, always staying a step behind her to make sure he could catch her if she'd fall.

And she'd always love him with all she had, even throughout death, and anything that followed. It would be crested into her soul for eternity.

So he simply couldn't go to her. He knew their difference was too large to overcome. He'd destroy her if he now faced her, and he'd die seeing her so killed inside.

This fact hurt him.

_"To be a proper man, Sasuke, you need to learn how to let go." _He remembered those harsh, cold words that left his fathers lips.

His brother had died in a car crash, a drunken truck driver ramming into him. His mother soon died from cancer. All he had left was his father, who soon passed by, leaving all their inheritance in Sasuke's hands.

The raven haired man suddenly was reminded about how people say that when you search for someone to love, you look towards people who reflect your mothers personality, or in a girl's case, your father's.

He asked himself if Sakura's father was also such a cold-hearted bastard as Sasuke was. A promise braking, low-standard man.

Even though he was a few metres away from her, enough to make him fail to notice much detail of her perfect figure, he could still see the golden reflection of the hard material that surrounded her ring-finger gracefully. He knew it wasn't her fault, and he'd never, ever blame her for it. He knew it had been her father's fault- whom he probably was so much alike. He knew he left her waiting_ too_ long, he knew he had broken his promise nonetheless, and she had tried to brake his.

He knew she would never love the man she was vowed to.

Sasuke knew this was their last chance, their last hello and everlasting goodbye. A last touch, last feeling.

Sakura didn't hear him, she was so mixed up in painful thoughts, but he was there. He broke the wall _they_ had pulled up between them, which _he_ forcefully tried to keep up.

Sasuke's arm wrapped around her longingly, he grazed her neck, making her shiver uncontrollably.

_Thirteen fucking years without this!!_

Before she knew it her face had been turned around, facing his. Obsidian eyes met emerald ones, his lips brushed hers in the most magnificent and adorable way she never thought could happen.

"Time to say goodbye…" he uttered passionately and with endless agony.

Before she knew it, Sakura was cold again, his touch gone, his warmth, his love, his passion and lust…everything.

He was erased from her memory, someone only known as a stranger.

And she was nothing more but a bittersweet dream.

_Promises broken…._

_**-The End-**_

* * *

_If it is so easy to fall in love, and if it is so wonderful to show this to each other..._

_...then why is it so hard to hold onto each other?_

**End of the story :) I hope you all enjoyed! Please, PLEASE leave a review, doesn't need to be anything long, a single word would do :D I just would like to know how you all felt about it =)**


End file.
